A carta
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: OneShot - UA - Shippu Konoha Gakuen Den. A coragem em um pedaço de papel. NaruHina


_Eu JURO que isso é uma one shot, apesar do tamanho da fic XD _

_Achei que ia ficar estranho dividir em dois capítulos, então resolvi postar tudo de uma vez só._

_É uma fic UA nem tão UA assim, afinal, foi baseada no conhecido encerramento de Naruto Shippuden, "Michi to you all" - que deu origem depois ao mini-OVA "Shippu Konoha Gakuen Den". _

_Desconsiderem o fato de que quase um ano depois desse encerramento/OVA ter dado vazão à milhares de fanfics e fanarts, só agora eu posto uma fic baseada nele. Vocês sabem como eu sou enrolada 'n.n_

_Mas Konoha Gakuen é sempre uma fonte inesgotável para nós n.n_

_(um obrigada especial aos roteiristas do anime pelo fanservice 8D)_

_Enfim, espero que gostem! Boa leitura! n.n/_

* * *

**Disclaimer - **Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura, e Tenten e Neji pertencem um ao outro. E eles e demais personagens pertencem ao tio Kishimoto n.n

* * *

**A carta  
**

_**Se a carta que um dia eu escrevi**_

_**Chegar em suas mãos**_

_**Não abra e guarde essa ilusão**_

_**Junto ao coração**_

_**Os dias vão passando devagar**_

_**E as coisas encontrando seu lugar**_

_**Tudo muda, menos o que eu sinto por você...**_

Quando o viu entrando na classe naquela tarde nublada, ela não imaginava o que iria acontecer.

Por cima do uniforme escolar masculino, o garoto de cabelo loiro espetado e olhos azuis muito vivos usava uma capa preta e uma corda amarrada na cintura, além de uma espécie de bandana na testa. Não deixou que Kakashi-sensei o apresentasse à turma, ele mesmo escreveu seu nome em letras garrafais no quadro-negro. E pondo-se à frente da turma, de braços cruzados, disse:

- Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto! E serei o líder de todas as gangues desse colégio! – ele disse com voz forte, sem hesitação.

Toda a turma do primeiro ano o olhou num misto de assombro e desdém. Hinata fazia parte do grupo do assombro. Aprendera com seu irmão que aquele tipo de gente significava apenas uma coisa: problemas. Por isso soube desde aquele primeiro momento que Naruto era sinônimo de encrenca e o melhor a fazer era manter distância dele.

E foi o que ela fez. Observava sua amiga Sakura bater nele diariamente por causa de uma rixa contraída com o garoto mais popular da classe, Uchiha Sasuke. O via desafiar o dono do chute mais potente do time de futebol, Rock Lee, para uma disputa gol-a-gol. E soube por seu irmão que ele também o desafiou para um briga; logo ele, Hyuuga Neji, o melhor lutador de kung-fu de toda a região.

Hinata manteve essa distância segura até o dia em que Ino e Sakura foram buscá-la na biblioteca num dos intervalos. Havia um intenso burburinho no gramado do colégio. Uma roda havia sido formada e no meio dela, duas figuras travavam uma batalha por suas honras.

O chefe de uma das gangues mais barra-pesada de Konoha Gakuen, Ryoka Mamoru e Uzumaki Naruto, o encrenqueiro-mor.

As três garotas somente conseguiram chegar mais perto quando o Uzumaki já havia dado o golpe de misericórdia em Mamoru, deixando-o desacordado e com um filete de sangue escorrendo do nariz, sendo socorrido pelos integrantes da sua gangue.

Hinata arregalou seus olhos perolados, enquanto observava Naruto limpar um pouco de sangue seco no canto da sua boca, apertar mais a bandana na sua testa e dar uma meia-volta quase teatral, fazendo sua capa preta tremular. O caminho no meio dos alunos se abriu instantaneamente à sua passagem e a Hyuuga acompanhou assustada com os olhos aquele garoto loiro passar no meio de todos como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas Naruto finalmente pareceu perceber que o estavam observando. E no meio de tantos olhares impressionados, ele olhou diretamente para aquele olhar perolado assustado.

E sorriu, desviando o olhar logo em seguida e continuando seu caminho.

Um segundo, um olhar, um sorriso.

E Hinata ruborizou a ponto de Sakura e Ino perguntarem se ela não estava passando mal.

Foi aí que a distância se desfez.

* * *

- Hinata, você está gostando do Naruto, não é?

- De-de o-onde você tirou essa idéia, Sakura-chan? – ela ruborizou no mesmo instante.

- Oras, de um mês pra cá você tem se mostrado muito preocupada com ele! Pede que eu não bata nele com tanta força, pede que Neji não aceite as provocações dele... fora que você passou a prestar atenção nas notas que ele tira e fica vermelha quando ele olha pra você! Se isso não é gostar, eu não sei mais o que é! – a Haruno riu.

- E-eu... eu... n-não sei... – a Hyuuga começou a bater os dedos nervosa e foi ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Ah Hinata, que isso... isso é super normal na nossa idade, além de ser muito fofo vindo de você! Você envergonhada desse jeito é a coisa mais engraçadinha do mundo! – e dizendo isso, Sakura se afastou, deixando Hinata com seus pensamentos.

Ela nunca havia parado para pensar porque estava se preocupando tanto com Naruto.

Talvez porque já viesse mentindo para si mesma o que estava sentindo desde àquela troca de olhares no pátio.

Hyuuga Hinata estava apaixonada por Uzumaki Naruto. E isso em se tratando dela não era nada engraçadinho.

* * *

- Hinata, Hinata! – Sakura vinha correndo esbaforida pelo corredor do colégio, acenando para a Hyuuga, que se preparava para ir embora.

- Calma Sakura-chan, o que aconteceu?

- Ainda bem... que eu... te peguei aqui! Você não imagina... o que o Sasuke-kun me disse! – disse a Haruno enquanto pegava fôlego.

- O que foi?

- O Naruto... ele vai sair do colégio! – Sakura disse num fôlego só.

- O... quê? Como assim, faz pouco mais de dois meses que o Naruto-kun chegou, ele foi expulso? – Hinata demonstrava preocupação.

- Não, não, não tem nada de expulsão! Sasuke-kun me explicou que tem algo a ver com uma promessa dele, algo dele não querer ficar muito tempo num mesmo colégio... eu sei lá, não entendi direito! Estava ansiosa demais para vir te contar! E aí, o que você vai fazer?

- Co-como assim o que eu vou fazer, Sakura-chan?

- Hinata, você vai deixar que o Naruto saia do colégio sem saber que você gosta dele?

- E-e por que não? E-eu não tenho coragem de falar com ele...

Sakura segurou as duas mãos de Hinata entre as dela.

- Você não pode deixar isso terminar assim! Desde que por algum motivo você começou a reparar no Naruto você se preocupa tanto com ele... você quer saber como ele está depois de uma das várias brigas que ele arruma, você presta atenção nas notas que ele tira, você fica apreensiva quando ele falta... você demonstra um carinho tão grande... que eu acho que nem eu tenho pelo Sasuke-kun... – Sakura sorria.

- Ma-mas Sakura-chan... te-tem o me-meu irmão... ele... nunca iria deixar eu chegar perto do Naruto-kun... – Hinata abaixou a cabeça, derrotada.

- Hinata, o seu irmão não pode controlar a sua vida, você não pode deixar ele decidir o que você pode ou não fazer! – agora Sakura parecia estar discursando – Aliás, quanto a ele, eu a Ino sabemos muito bem o que fazer. Basta que a gente fale com a Tenten e ele vai ficar quietinho quietinho...

- A Tenten, a secretária do grêmio estudantil? O que ela tem a ver...

- Ah Hinata, você não reparou? Por que você acha que seu irmão se matriculou no clube de "auto-defesa com armas ninjas"?

- Bem... porque ele é o melhor em kung-fu e queria se aperfeiçoar em armas ninjas...?

- Péééééé, resposta errada! – Sakura sorria marota – Porque a Tenten está lá! Neji já é bom o suficiente em kung-fu, ele não precisaria dessas aulas de armas ninjas... a não ser que ele quisesse ficar mais perto de uma certa pessoa...

- Agora... que você falou... Neji-nii-san sempre parece chegar mais feliz em casa nos dias que ele tem as aulas do clube até mais tarde... – a Hyuuga começou a corar novamente.

- Bingo, Hinata! Mas obviamente, ele mantém isso em sigilo total... portanto, se não quisermos que ele atrapalhe você com o Naruto, bastará uma palavrinha com a Tenten e ele estará nas nossas mãos! – Sakura riu.

- Ma-mas atrapalhar o quê... e-eu não tenho nada com o Naruto-kun e...

- Hinata, você vai dar um jeito. Você vai ter que dizer ao Naruto o que sente. Eu sentia o mesmo pelo Sasuke-kun e corri atrás. Por favor, Hinata... eu me recuso a ver um sentimento tão bonito assim se perder.

- Ma-mas... Sakura-chan... eu... vou gaguejar, e-eu vou desmaiar na frente dele, e-eu não vou conseguir falar nada! – Hinata mexia as mãos enquanto ficava cada vez mais vermelha.

- Arrume um jeito, Hinata, eu sei que você é capaz. Você tem até o final da semana, parece que Naruto disse ao Sasuke-kun que não pretende estar mais aqui na semana que vem. Faça isso não por mim, mas principalmente, por você.

Sakura deixou Hinata parada em frente à sala vazia do primeiro ano, com o sol começando a se pôr.

A Hyuuga olhou o calendário preso na parede oposta da sala. Segunda-feira.

Ela tinha menos de quatro dias para tomar uma decisão.

* * *

O dia estava nublado demais para um dia de primavera.

Hinata olhava distraída para a janela da sala de aula, durante o intervalo, observando as nuvens cinzentas esconderem o sol naquela tarde de quinta-feira.

- Hinata, você viu o Naruto?? – Sakura segurou o braço da Hyuuga, seus olhos verdes arregalados.

- Não... bem... ele estava aqui na sala até pouco tempo atrás e...

- Mas ele não está mais! E a sacola dele sumiu da mesa que ele fica! – Sakura apontava para a mesa que era do Uzumaki, vazia – Essa não, acho que ele já foi embora!

- Ma-mas Sakura-chan, é apenas quinta-feira, a semana ainda não terminou! E ainda temos mais uma aula hoje!

- Vai ver ele achou que era óbvio demais ir embora no final das aulas, ou esperar até sexta ou sábado! Você tem que ir atrás dele!

- Ma-mas Sakura...

- Chega de "mas", Hinata! Vai logo, eu te dou cobertura!

Hinata não conseguiu mais contestar a Haruno. Remexeu rapidamente na sua mochila e saiu quase correndo da sala de aula.

Enquanto descia as escadas até a saída principal, seu coração se dividia em querer que Naruto não tivesse ido embora ainda, e em querer que ele já tivesse partido, evitando assim um encontro que ela não saberia qual seria sua reação.

Mas assim que desceu o último degrau, ela viu aquela figura de capa preta e cabelos loiros espetados, com uma sacola de lona nas costas, caminhando em direção à porta.

Ele andava devagar, olhando para os lados, como se quisesse guardar alguma lembrança dos dias que passou ali.

Hinata quase parou de caminhar, porém seus pés pareciam estar com vida própria. E lentamente, ela foi se aproximando de Naruto, que havia parado para olhar os armários de aço que tomavam o corredor.

Ele então se virou e seus olhares se cruzaram exatamente como naquele fatídico dia. Hinata estava a pouco mais de dois metros de Naruto, apertando algo contra o peito. Ela esperou que ele dissesse algo, perguntasse o porquê dela estar ali. Mas ele apenas pareceu esperar que ela se aproximasse.

Ela então se aproximou mais e estendeu um envelope ligeiramente amassado para o Uzumaki, que arregalou os olhos.

- Pra mim?

Hinata apenas assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos fechados, nervosa.

- Tudo bem, então... – ele disse, olhando curioso para a Hyuuga.

Hinata estava se virando para ir embora, mas antes tirou forças não se sabe de onde para dizer:

- Por favor... leia... antes de ir. – e com essas palavras, ela correu até a escada.

Naruto ficou olhando-a sair correndo, como se estivesse fugindo de alguma coisa. Olhou o envelope, simples, branco que ela havia lhe entregado.

Então o pôs dentro do bolso da capa e saiu pela grande porta principal do colégio.

* * *

O sol estava se pondo naquela tarde. As nuvens estavam dando um colorido especial ao céu, todo em tons de amarelo, dourado, laranja e roxo.

Mas além do céu colorido, outra coisa chamava a atenção nos jardins de Konoha Gakuen.

Alguém estava sentado no muro do colégio, as pernas balançando displicentemente para o lado de fora.

Naruto observava o entardecer cheio de perguntas na sua cabeça.

Havia dito à Sasuke no início da semana que aqueles seriam seus últimos dias em Konoha Gakuen. Que ele havia feito uma promessa para si mesmo de não criar laços com nenhuma escola. Viveria pulando de uma em uma, como um nômade. Por mais incrível que possa parecer, o Uzumaki era muito inteligente e tinha capacidade de passar em qualquer prova de qualquer colégio que quisesse estudar.

Mas esses últimos dois meses haviam sido os mais intensos de sua vida. Depois da rixa inicial com o Uchiha, ele havia se tornado o seu melhor amigo, ajudando-o até em algumas brigas. Lee o havia aceitado no time de futebol e com isso seus sábados estavam longe de serem monótonos. Até Neji havia se tornado um rival saudável, que ele adoraria ter a chance de enfrentar um dia.

E no último dia...

Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto tinha consciência de que estava longe de fazer sucesso com as garotas. Logo que chegou à Konoha Gakuen, ele tentou fazer Sakura o notar, mas percebendo que a Haruno tinha olhos apenas para Sasuke e que ela bateria nele quantas vezes fosse preciso por causa do Uchiha, logo desistiu. E as outras garotas só o faziam chamar de idiota, imbecil e outros apelidos "carinhosos".

Exceto uma.

Justo aquela menina que Naruto julgava tímida, estranha, misteriosa.

A mesma que havia lhe entregado a carta que ele lia pela quarta vez naquela tarde.

_"Naruto-kun,_

_Eu sei que nunca conversamos e que mal nos falamos no dia-a-dia. Sei que você também não deve saber direito quem eu sou._

_Mas quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você. Que torço por você no futebol, que fico feliz com suas notas, que me preocupo quando você não vem à aula, que espero que você não se machuque nas suas brigas. Sei que não tenho o direito de pedir que você pare de brigar... por isso apenas fico de longe, observando tudo o que você faz e torcendo para que tudo termine bem._

_Por isso tomei coragem para escrever essa carta. Foi a única forma que consegui pensar de falar com você tudo o que eu sinto sem que eu gagueje na sua frente. _

_Sei também que não tenho o direito de me intrometer na sua vida, mas de qualquer forma, queria pedir que você não fosse embora de Konoha Gakuen. Não agora._

_Todos iremos sentir a sua falta. _

_O Sasuke-kun vai sentir, _

_A Sakura-chan vai sentir, _

_O Lee-san, e até o Neji-nii-san._

_E eu... vou sentir muito a sua falta. De coração._

_Mas saiba que não vou ficar triste se você for embora. Se você estiver feliz, eu estarei também. E sempre estarei torcendo por você._

_Com carinho,_

_Hyuuga Hinata"_

Naruto lia e relia a carta, mas não conseguia entender.

Como podia, Hyuuga Hinata, a herdeira de uma das famílias mais influentes da região, estar apaixonada por... ele?

Logo ele, o encrenqueiro, o brigão, o perfeito exemplo do que não se deve fazer. Hinata merecia coisa melhor, ele pensava.

Mas mesmo assim, ela o escolheu.

O que fazer numa hora dessas?

O sol continuava a se pôr, enquanto um sinal tocou dentro do colégio, indicando os cinco minutos restantes de intervalo antes da última aula do dia.

Naruto pôs a carta no bolso e saltou do muro. O dia ainda não havia acabado.

* * *

Hinata não voltou para a sala de aula. Suas pernas tremiam de tal forma depois do encontro com Naruto que ela não conseguiu subir as escadas. Resolveu ir para o gramado do colégio, até um pessegueiro florido com um balanço, e lá se sentou, aproveitando o ar puro da primavera para se recompor.

Ela se balançava, olhando a própria sombra na grama. Pensava se Naruto já teria lido sua carta, se teria jogado fora, ou então rido dela. Ou talvez, ido embora sem ler.

Suspirou. O que fez, estava feito, pensou.

- Hinata?

A Hyuuga achou que seu coração fosse parar.

"Essa voz..."

Antes que ela se virasse, Naruto já havia se colocado na frente dela.

O vento fez voar algumas flores de pêssego.

- Na-Naruto-kun... o-o q-que faz aqui?

- Eu... bem... eu precisava falar com você.

- Co-comigo? – Hinata corou absurdamente.

- É... bem... essa carta... – o Uzumaki tirou a carta de dentro do bolso.

- Na-Naruto-kun... na-não se preocupe, não pre-precisa levar a sério nada o que eu escrevi... – ela sacudia as mãos.

- Então quer dizer que você não gosta de mim? – ele perguntou sem rodeios.

- Na-na-não, na-não foi i-isso que e-eu quis dizer, eu...

- Eu... nunca recebi uma carta dessas, Hinata, muito menos... de uma garota. Bem, só umas com uns desaforos... – ele coçou a cabeça, sem-graça – Nas outras escolas que eu estudei... sempre vi os populares tipo o Sasuke recebendo coisas assim e eu sabia que isso não era pra mim.

Hinata ouvia, atenta e nervosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas então eu cheguei aqui em Konoha Gakuen... e aconteceram tantas coisas que eu achava que nunca iriam acontecer comigo... eu sempre evitei me envolver demais nos colégios que eu entrava, porque eu acho que só se pode aprender de verdade se você aprender em vários lugares diferentes... por isso vivo mudando de escola.

- Só que aqui... tem alguma coisa diferente... que prende a gente, que faz a gente pensar duas vezes antes de ir embora. Mas eu... já tinha pensado essas duas vezes – ele fez uma pausa – Até que a sua carta chegou.

Hinata corou mais um pouco.

- Na-não precisa... t-ter pena de mim e querer... ficar aqui em Konoha Gakuen sem querer... Naruto-kun... eu entendo seus motivos e...

- Eu não estou com pena de você, Hinata. Eu estou é muito feliz de ter achado um enorme motivo para não sair daqui! - ele havia se abaixado e agora de joelhos na frente do balanço, segurava as mãos de Hinata, com o mesmo sorriso que a havia encantado naquele dia.

Hinata arregalou seus olhos perolados, ficando ainda mais vermelha.

- Ma-mas Na-Naruto-kun... eu...

Naruto resolveu parar de falar. Ele era melhor com as ações.

E roubou o primeiro beijo da jovem Hyuuga.

Um beijo calmo, suave, assim como as flores do pessegueiro que voltaram a cair com a brisa do entardecer.

Ao se separarem, Hinata estava com uma bela coloração escarlate.

- Desculpa... o mau jeito... eu... nunca tive alguém que gostasse... assim de mim. Também... nunca senti isso que eu tô sentindo agora aqui... - ele indicava o lado esquerdo do peito - Nem sei direito o que é tudo isso... e você... Hinata?

A Hyuuga apenas sacudiu a cabeça para um lado e para o outro, que Naruto interpretou como um "também não".

- Bem... então... acho que... vamos aprender juntos, não é? - ele sorriu, e foi surpreendido por um abraço apertado de Hinata, que quase se pendurou em seu pescoço.

O sinal tocou, indicando que a última aula do dia estava para começar.

Naruto estendeu a mão para Hinata, que a segurou, ainda trêmula.

Os dois sorriram e juntos, caminharam de volta para o prédio de Konoha Gakuen, certos de que uma nova história estava apenas começando.

_****__**Assim que o sol voltar**_

_****__**A luz enfim brilhará**_

_****__**Vai ficar pra sempre em nossos corações**_

_****__**Nada vai ser como antes...**_

* * *

_Música - Quando o sol brilhar novamente (A carta) - YuYu Hakusho_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Deixem reviews, por favor! Agradeço desde já! n.n_

_Beijos a todos!_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
